Histoire d'un retour
by Aenariel
Summary: Le retour de Bilbo dans la Comté et la fin d'une aventure (OS). 1ère FIC


Il était à peine midi lorsque Bilbo parvint finalement aux abords de la Comté. Après des mois de voyage éreintant qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la montagne solitaire, il ne put retenir un soupir d'aise de revenir chez lui et de retrouver la tranquillité de sa vie de hobbit respectable. Mais si le voyage d'aller avait certes été dangereux, il avait au moins eu le mérite d'être palpitant.

Le voyage de retour avait semblé bien morne et triste au hobbit. Evidemment, pensa-t-il avec amertume, il fallait s'y attendre puisque les autres membres de la compagnie étaient restés à Erebor après la bataille. Bilbo ferma les yeux et lutta contre la sensation de vertige qui menaçait de le submerger à nouveau. Il ne devait pas, ne voulait pas se souvenir, c'était bien trop douloureux. Mais les images affluèrent jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. La glace. Le sang. La peur lui comprimant les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Secouant la tête et inspirant à plusieurs reprises, Bilbo raffermit sa prise sur les rênes de son poney et s'engagea sur le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté des mois auparavant en compagnie de treize nains et d'un magicien.

A mesure qu'il traversait la Comté, il ne put faire abstraction des regards curieux qui le suivaient ni des chuchotements sur son passage. Il s'y attendait à vrai dire. Après tout, il était parti du jour au lendemain à l'aventure avec un groupe de nains, et il était fort probable que sa réputation ne s'en remette jamais mais ça lui était profondément égal. Lorsqu'il remonta enfin le chemin qui menait à Cul-de-Sac, Bilbo ressentit un apaisement tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il accueillit ce sentiment avec bonheur. Puis, il tourna à l'angle de la colline et cet instant de paix vola en éclats.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Bilbo fixa sans comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une foule relativement dense se pressait devant Cul-de-Sac. Toute l'horreur de la situation le heurta de plein fouet lorsqu'il croisa un hobbit repartant gaiement avec un vase ouvragé sous son bras. Bilbo le reconnut immédiatement: c'était un cadeau que son père, Bungo Sacquet, avait offert à sa mère Belladonna. C'était une vente aux enchères.

Bilbo sentit une colère sourde monter en lui face à ce constat. Descendu de sa monture, il traversa la foule jusqu'au centre de l'agitation et il ne fut pas surpris de constater que les Sacquets de Besace en particulier y avaient pris bonne place. Toutefois, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque Lobelia faillit s'étrangler en le voyant. Il passa donc l'après-midi à convaincre qu'il était bien vivant (au grand dam des Sacquets de Besace, il fallait bien l'avouer) et à racheter les biens qui pouvaient l'être.

Le réaménagement de Cul-de-Sac prit du temps et ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que Bilbo y mit la dernière touche. Bien que toute cette histoire l'ait profondément exaspéré, elle avait eu le mérite de le tenir occupé. Si bien qu'à présent, Bilbo ne pouvait plus occulter l'impression de vide qui le tenaillait et qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes d'Erebor.

L'atmosphère de Cul-de-Sac était pourtant des plus agréable. Il régnait une impression confortable due aux bougies qui éclairaient doucement les différentes pièces et aux feux qui les réchauffaient. Se rendant compte qu'il était affamé, Bilbo s'employa à cuisiner et se mit à table mais il constata rapidement qu'il était incapable d'avaler quoi que se soit. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser les images de ses amis assis à leur place respective comme cela avait été le cas des mois auparavant.

Il pouvait presque voir Balin lui réciter les clauses du contrat, Bofur lui expliquer avec force d'images comment il pourrait bien finir, il pouvait presque entendre les rires de Fili et Kili. Une première larma roula sur sa joue. Il pouvait presque sentir de nouveau Thorin qui lui tendait ledit contrat. Bilbo ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fixa la chaise qui lui faisait face s'attendant presque à le voir. Le vide qu'il y trouva à la place lui lacéra le cœur. La réalité s'imposa enfin à lui et lui coupa le souffle. Ses amis étaient partis. Thorin ne reviendrait pas.

Et Bilbo Sacquet, assis seul à Cul-de-Sac, se laissa finalement consumer par l'amertume et le chagrin.


End file.
